Two Angels (or One Angel and One Cat)
by KedaHikari
Summary: What happens when a Fan Character joins the Smash Roster? What happens when she tries to hide as a he? What about if someone finds out? Then you've got my Fanfic in a nutshell! I'm kinda doing an OCxPit thing. So if you don't like, then don't click!


There were mumbles being heard from all around the main entrance of the Smash mansion, apparently there was a new smasher joining the roster and it was one that didn't have a game just yet, so that's new. Not much people know about him or her, but there were a few rumors being spread around the room. "I don't know much about this guy. But apparently Master Hand said that it was a Mobian." "Yeah, doesn't that mean Sonic might know him?" "Or her!" "It's a guy, I heard from MH himself." "Sorry, I don't know anything about this guy. Apparently it's some fan character that got accepted as an official character." "Wow! I didn't think that would be possible!"

*Ahem* "Smashers of all ages, genders, species, and realms. I would like to announce we have a new smasher joining us, his name is Jayden, I hope you treat him well like he's one of your other fellow smashers and friends, so without further delay, let's get him introduced in person." This is what Master Hand was saying as he stood in the foyer of the Smash Mansion in front of the front door, everyone else was in the foyer and awaiting to see who the new person was. Usually there would only be the smash crew that were announced for the games too, but it seems as if someone struck a deal and managed to get Jayden into the Smash Mansion as well.

After MH was done speaking and getting the intro done, he grabbed the door handle (Which looked comedically tiny in comparison to himself) and opened up the doors to let the latest addition to the smash roster in. Jayden was a tall fellow for someone his age, looking like he came out of a sonic game with the fact he was a cat Mobian, not to mention he seemed to be less toned and muscly, but rather a gentle and softer look to him, not to mention a shy look, so in a way he was like Lucas. Except instead of yellow usually accompanying his outfit, his fur and hair was white as freshly powdered snow. Jayden's hair also seemed to cover up his left eye, leaving his right eye to show with it's innocent look and emerald green colouring, he was wearing a red shirt with a treble clef in the top right corner of it, he also wore a pair of black shorts with a hole around the back for his long cat tail to hang out of. Not to mention Jayden wore a pair of red, white and black coloured shoes, and also wore a cute black collar with a golden bell on it which tinkled as he walked around shyly.

After a bit of silence had passed, the cat boy spoke up. "U-u-um... hello. It's nice to be a part of the Smash Mansion. M-my name is Jayden, it's nice to meet you all, I um... I hope we can be good friends together. And can you please go easy on me in my first match? I-I haven't fought before. But I'm sure you guys and girls can teach me, right?" Jayden said in his sweet and shy voice, then looking up to the big floating gloved hand who was in charge of the Mansion he was currently in. "W-was that a good enough hello?"

"Yes Jayden, that was a excellent introduction, no need to worry. Now everybody, let's make sure Jayden here feels right at home, because from now on this will indeed be his new home, not to mention that he too will partake in the smash tourneys and events. Even though he hasn't fought in a smash fight before, from what information I was given, do not underestimate his shy looks. Now that that's out of the way, let's give Jayden a warm welcome." Master hand then motioned for the group of fighters to say the line they were re-hearsing in case anyone new did come.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!" Everyone said, with a few being a bit unenthusiastic, but for the most part people were actually happy and curious to see what the fan character had in store for them. But with all of the smiles and the warm welcome, little Jayden became embarrassed and began to blush as he already felt loved even though he just arrived, which in turn made a few of the girls 'aww...' at his shy and bashful nature.

"Alright, I shall assign Jayden to a room of one or two lucky fighter or fighters here, and that will be... Pit! and... Palutena!" Master Hand said, using the deep announcer voice for when he called out the Smasher's names. "You two will make room for Jayden to be the third one in your room, there's plenty enough room, and if there isn't, then we can make renovations and enlarge it a bit."

The Angel and Godess were both pleasantly surprised when they were the ones tasked in taking care of the newcomer, with Pit being excited to make a new friend, and Palutena being the one to just smile there and accept it as she didn't mind and actually found the idea to be fun and interesting. Though it did mean one more kid to look after, she knew that they'd get along just fine. "Wow! Ok Master Hand, me and Lady Palutena, will make sure that Jayden feels comfy being here. We can sit down, talk, get some floor ice-cream!"

"Now now Pit, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not sure if Jayden or I would like some ice-cream that was on the floor."

"But floor ice-cream gives you health!"

Jayden couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Pit's attitude, so peppy and full of life, really he was a bit envious of what Pit's personality had to offer, since the cat mobian was scared of a few things and nervous at a lot of tasks. But the angle had so much pep in his step, and the confidence was something that Jayden would've liked, but seeing others have qualities like that is just fine. "Well, I don't think floor ice-cream would taste so good to me, but maybe we can have some ice-cream that's still on the cone?"

"That sounds like a great idea Jayden. Pit, could you please help him with his bags before we go to get ice-cream? We'll make sure to save you a cone while you put his stuff in our room." Palutena said smiling and shooing the angel soldier away, which slightly hurt his feelings from the joke.

"But it'd be all melted then!"

"It's ok. I can carry my stuff on my own, c-can you two can lead the way to the room?" Jayden asked smiling as he grabbed the suitcase which was behind him by the handle and began pulling it along, sure it looked like he was having troubles, but he was able to do it just fine on his own, despite the struggling look on his face.

15 Minutes Later...

The three roomates were sitting in the dining hall of the Smash Mansion and were enjoying the soft-serve ice-cream that each of them had, with the newest member having a bit more than Pit or Palutena.

"Looks like someone has a sweet tooth. Just make sure to brush your teeth, otherwise you might get a cavity." Palutena said smiling and giggling just a tiny bit as she licked her ice-cream while looking at the mobian boy, whom, was enjoying his cone a lot. Though he was conserving it for the most part, there were certain times when the cat would go ahead and take a bite out of the soft serve.

"W-what can I say? I like sweet stuff." Jayden replied with a slight blush on his cheeks as he was embarrassed at what Palutena said, even though it was just something friendly. Pit then spoke up after a bit to get into the conversation as well.

"Sweet stuff huh? *Licks ice cream* You mean like strawberries? Jelly? Cotton candy?" The angel said looking at his new roommate with a questioning look as he wanted to know if he was right or not, which, indeed it was.

"Yeah, stuff like that. I especially like Cotton Candy, it's so sweet and melts in your mouth!" Jayden said smiling and meowing a bit as he thought about the sugary treat in his imagination, almost drooling a bit as he clocked off into cuckoo land, that is before realizing he was about to drool in front of his new friends and that would be embarrassing, so he decided to go back to licking his ice cream.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty tasty. Hey... you got a bit of ice cream there." Pit said pointing to a bit of the frozen dairy treat that was stuck on the side of Jayden's mouth, whom blushed and nodded as he licked the ice-cream off.

"T-thanks." The shy cat said before noticing that his angel friend was in somewhat the same predicament with Pit having a bit of ice cream on his cheek, the angel probably didn't know it was there so Jayden tapped Pit on the shoulder while the angel was eating to get his attention, which it did as Pit then turned to see what Jayden had to say.

"What is it?"

"You got a bit of ice cream on your cheek." Jayden said pointing at the bit of frozen dairy sticking to Pit's cheek.

"Looks like Jayden's not the only messy one."

Pit simply 'hmph'ed at Lady Palutena's comment which in turn made the Goddess smile and chuckle at how the angel was behaving, but he then looked confused when Jayden got close to him, to which the cat said: "Here, let me get that." as said Mobian came in closer to the Angel's face whom was getting a bit confused at what's going on.

"Wait. What are you doing?" he said growing uneasy as the cat boy's face was now close to his own, Jayden then stopped once he was close enough and proceeded to lick the ice-cream off of Pit's face before going back to his own seat and leaving Pit confused and weirded out. "W-why did you do that? I mean I could've just wiped it off no problem."

"Well Pit, he is from a different universe, so his customs might be different. That and he's a cat so Jayden might think it's normal to clean up by using his tongue, even with others that he thinks are friendly." Palutena said smiling and having her glasses on to make her look smart while saying that.

"Right. Thanks Professor Palutena." Pit said sarcastically as he looked over to Jayden again, who was just happily eating his ice cream but it also looked like he had a slight blush on his cheeks, but Pit being Pit was too thick to realize anything so he thought that Jayden was just a bit over heated from carrying around his heavy luggage.

Only a little bit later, Jayden had finished his cone before the others despite the larger amount that he had ordered, so that was a thing. The mobian decided to sit back and wait for the other two before they headed back, and decided to continue talking, with pit going on about his adventures and who he and Palutena were, while said Goddess teased Pit a few times which embarrassed the angel and left Palutena and Jayden to chuckle a bit, but in a playful manner of course.

After they were all done, the trio of new friends decided to head back to their room and relax until dinner arrived. After a bit of conversation, Palutena had to go on an errand, so the two boys were left to themselves to talk and do what they could to entertain each other before Pit looked at the time and realized that it was getting a bit late, almost time for dinner and it was getting a bit dark outside. "It's getting kinda late. Hey, I know, let's go and take a bath together in the hot springs!"

"This place has hot springs?" Jayden questioned as Pit then proceeded to explain himself.

"Well, kinda. Lady Palutena managed to get Master Hand to accept it after a while, but it's only exclusive to us, mainly because; One, I like hot springs. Two, they let me heal. Three, I like hot springs." He said beginning to take off his clothes, starting with his robe(Or whatever the heck it is that Pit wears).

"I see... W-wait, did you say together?" Jayden said looking up to see Pit was already undressing and that left the cat to somehow get embarrassed and started blushing, then covering his eyes. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

"What? It's ok, we're both guys after all. Come on." Pit said smiling as he walked over to the shy mobian, knelling down and helping him undress by pulling down his pants, or as it turned out, _her_, pants. As after Pit pulled down Jayden's shorts, he was met with a pair of white frilly panties complete with a little bow on the front of it. The owner of said panties was currently standing there, shocked out of her mind as her face was almost fully red as Pit had just pulled down her pants and saw her little secret. That act of trying to be a guy so he could fit in the others was sent down the drain, utterly ruined on the first day as the carefree angel just revealed the main giveaway and sat there while being naked. That is until the awkward moment passed and Pit pulled Jayden's pants back up before grabbing his bath items and standing up. "I'm going to go to the hot springs now. Goodbye!" Pit said darting for the bathroom in embarrassment with a large blush of his own on his face.

So after that little incident it was quiet, as the two had their little times in the hot spring, separate timing of course, and after that Jayden made Pit swear on his heart that he would not tell anyone, even Palutena. Which after nodding and still being embarrassed, not to mention apologize a second time, they managed to sort things out for now. The Angel and Cat waited for Palutena to get back before going to get Dinner and then afterwards headed back to the room to get ready for bed.

"So did you two do anything interesting while I was away?" Palutena asked while she was in a changing room, getting into her night gown for bed, which her question left the two feeling a bit awkward and Pit getting a bit flustered.

"Nope nothing much, nothing went wrong at all, did I mention I like hot springs? Because I like hot springs."

"Yes Pit, every time you came across one during the war you jumped in joy remember?" Palutena said as she was beginning to get a bit suspicious as to what exactly happened during that time she was away.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, I think I'll head to bed now. Goodnight you two." The Goddess said as she walked out in a silk night gown before going to her bed and laying down under the sheets to go to sleep. Leaving Pit and Jayden to sit there awkwardly before they got changed separately and then headed off to bed too, they had a bit of silence before saying goodnight to each other and falling asleep. Day one at the Smash mansion was quite the rush for Jayden, even if it was just the first day. But it was a short one, so what might just happen the next day? Well you'll have to wait until I finish writing that part. Be patient!

**Yay! First publishment on ! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I thought to use my own little Fan Character and add him, I mean, her into the cast here, rather than just your plain old regular cast. And yes, there will be several more awkward scenes with Jayden and Pit, just wait till the others see~ Or better yet, find out too that Jayden is a girl :3 But that's as much creativity as I have right now, sorry to disappoint. I'll try and update when possible. Until then, feel free to review and comment on what you think it's like! I'd be happy to hear you guys' opinions!**


End file.
